Telephone line configurations, i.e., “talk paths,” used in testing laboratories are generally fixed or “hard-wired,” and are generally not dynamically configurable. Further, to the extent that configuration of talk paths may be said to be dynamic at all, such configuration generally must be performed by manually typing one or more command lines into a console.
Accordingly, challenges and inefficiencies in configuring a test environment can further complicate and slow a testing process. Possible concurrent combinations of test lines and test equipment available to a tester are generally limited by the number and location of test lines and test equipment. Configuration changes are generally time-consuming because configuration changes require that a human tester determine what configurations presently exist and what configurations are possible. Then a human tester is required to manually rewire telephone circuits to be used in a test.
The foregoing manual configuration changes generally may be performed only by a human tester with the appropriate level of knowledge and experience for all of the systems and/or equipment being tested. Many persons in a test laboratory generally lack this proper level of knowledge and experience for some, if not all, of these systems and/or equipment being tested.